Fuel injectors are known in different embodiments, in connection with internal combustion engines, for injecting fuel. In this connection, for each different internal combustion engine, a specific design has to be made of an injection jet of the fuel injector. This further raises the condition that the fuel injector be installed in the internal combustion engine with reference to its position. Up to now, this alignment has always taken place via torsional fixings which were applied on the fuel injector, mostly on the plug, and which enable position alignment. In this context, however, the assembly of the fuel injector is very effortful, since the alignment of the valve seat to the plug insertion during mounting takes place, for example, using a camera or indirectly on an external alignment area as transfer of the position It would therefore be desirable to provide a fuel injector which particularly enables simple and more rapid mounting.